The Underground
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: On a packed underground train, Oliver notices Percy on the platform as the train pulls away. He formulates a plan to get him on the train but things don't go to plan


**Underground**

The first day it happened, Oliver was already squashed onto the packed underground train that would travel the short distance from London to Puddlemere. There were muggles everywhere, packed into the small carriage like sardines in a can. Any other wizarding folk would not be able to out him as the Quidditch star he was as there'd be plenty of odd looks from the muggles around them, not to mention the risk of exposing magic.

The day had started like no other, he'd gotten onto the train, headed to the Headquarters for Playwitch Weekly and done an interview and small photo shoot, complete with a hint of guyliner, much to his distaste. From there he'd gone to Quidditch training, then back to the centre of London for a brief interview with Rita Skeeter in which very little of what he said was recorded to notepad and an even smaller amount of what was said actually related to Quidditch. Oliver, like most athletes, hated that woman. He robes were always an odd shade of green, usually a blinding neon green, and revealed far too much leg. They hugged her clevage and hung to her curves making Oliver wonder if the woman knew they were actually outter wear and should of been worn loose and billowing.

So he was glad to be on the train, even if he was surrounded by moody and disgruntled people. The air was stale, someone had definitely had some trapped wind at some point during the day and there was someone nearby who was in a good need of deodrant but Oliver held his breath, taking in low, shallow gasps when needed. At least he was only three stops from home and fresh air now.

He was daydreaming when it happened. Oliver watched 5 school girls and a couple of business men stampeade off the train, noting with amusement that if they didn't hurry out they'd probably have fallen from the amount of people squeezed into the small cart. Three young women clambered in quickly, two gossiping passionately about a Mr Weatherby getting called into the Minister's office. The third, a pretty brunette opened her mouth, looking as though she was about to correct them when the doors hissed to a close. She whirled frantically towards the doors, then to her friends. "But Per..." She was cut off by an off-hand comment, something about Weatherby having to wait for the next train. She turned back, still frantic but realised there was nothing she could do. Oliver looked out onto the platform, wondering what this Weatherby person looked like.

He'd noticed the worn robes and equally battered briefcase first. A pair of dark leather shoes poked out from under the robes and Oliver wondered at first if they had always been such a dark shade of brown. He supposed not, judging by the state of the briefcase and robes. The next thing he noticed was the red hair. It wasn't so much red as a shock of warm colours. From a distance it reminded Oliver of his old roommate, Percy. Percy's hair had been Scarlet and cinnamon with undertones of burnt henna and higlights of copper and gold. Percy's hair had been an enigma to Oliver because he wasn't ginger like his siblings. His hair was so many colours like a tree in autumn with varying coloured leaves. His hair was a warm pallet. He noticed the dusting of freckles on the man's hands and forearms, the sleeves for the robe had been rolled up to his elbows.

The last thing he noticed were the blue eyes. They were large and bright, focused on the frantic brunette but Oliver knew now that they did not remind him of Percy. The hair did not remind him of Percy anymore either. He now knew that it was Percy. He should of realised that Weatherby was Weasley but he'd been so off in his little dreamland. He'd later blame the man an arm's length to his left who was gripping a handrail above them and effectively opening a rather sweaty armpit to the stale air of the cart. Oliver was disappointed that he didn't get to meet eyes with the handsome redhead but the frantic brunette looked ready to cry as the train began to move again.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

So I know I promised I'd get a second chapter of "I don't like Coffee" but I am working on that. I've got a few ideas that keep popping up as I'm writing something and it's getting a bit annoying lol

I'm sorry this chapter is short but you all know by now I'm not really one for long stories. My friend actually came up with the idea as she said she wanted to write a shopping story about a girl on a subway train.

Sorry and thanks for reading!


End file.
